My Dilection
by StarsOfTheCentury
Summary: Eren Jäeger has a deep feeling of love towards his best friend, Armin Arlert. But when Jean Kirstein, Eren's enemy, gets in the way, Will Eren get to express his feelings for Armin? Or will he be too late? EreMin Fanfiction


Love could hit you like a brick; and it'll hurt so bad, you'd want to die just to get rid of it. Eren Jäeger felt love, and it was broken so easily.

Eren was any typical high school boy; tall with a perfect tan to his body, dark brown hair that was down to his eyebrows and his dashing green eyes struck everyone right through their bodies. He was a football player, one of the greatest, in fact. Though, when he didn't get his way, he would always be the one to start a fight due to his short temper. He wasn't smart, and he wasn't dumb. He would consider himself to be right in the middle. And he was alright with that. Besides, if he ever felt like a stupid log, he would always go to his best friend, Armin Arlert.

Armin was his friend for god knows how long; stuck together like glue, and thick as thieves. He was also extremely gorgeous. Even as a child, he was a pure beauty. Armin had fair, but perfect complexion to his skin. His hair was the color of the sun and his eyes were oceanic. Armin was a rather intelligent boy for his age. He would show it, too. He would always wear big sweaters, casual pants, an under sweater and red glasses. He wasn't popular like Eren, nor in a sport. He was just Armin.

Eren loved that about him. As a matter of fact, he loved him. No, not just his personality. Armin himself. When they were younger, Armin would always be bullied. Eren would come and save him from the bullies; Although, Mikasa would always come and save Armin instead of Eren. Then, they would go to him and help him up. Then there was the time when Armin made Eren these delicious cookies. Those were quite good, actually.

With everything they went through, Eren couldn't help but fall in love with him. He was always there when he needed him and was the one person he trusted. There was one person who got In the way whenever Eren got close to admitting his feelings.

Jean Kirstein

Jean always got in the way, pulling Armin away and trying to flirt with him; trying to show off his muscles, showing off his football skills. Eren was clearly better! Well.. his muscles weren't too big.. but still! Eren knew him longer and Jean always pushed him out of the way to get to Armin. What was so special about that no good horse face anyways? In Eren's opinion, Jean wasn't all that attractive. He really wasn't.

The small alarm clock beside Eren's bed stabbed through his head like a headache. The noise went back and forth inside his head until he decided to wake up. Just by the door, Eren's mother, Carla, knocked on his door before opening it.

"Eren," she started, "Wake up. Breakfast is ready, and you don't want to be late for school, again."

With a groan, he slammed the cheap alarm clock and threw his blanket to the ground before going to his closet and grabbing his school clothes; His football jacket, a white shirt, a pair of jeans, and his black converse that had gotten a bit dirty over the years he's own them. He grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs to his parents and his half sister, Mikasa. They had adopted her when Eren was a young child. She was dressed in her normal jacket and school skirt with her red scarf wrapped around her neck. Typical..

Eren took a seat at the table where his plate was, hurrying to eat his food. He was making a rather big mess with some eggs on the table along with some crumbs. His father, Grisha, stared at his son.

"...Eren, clean up after yourself. We aren't pigs." He said simply before unfolding the morning paper. "Carla, can't you believe that.."

As Grisha went off saying something about an event in the paper, Eren dazed off into the thought of Armin. What could he do to get Jean away from him? Whatever he did, he would have to hurry.. quickly, he hurried out the door, shouting to his mom and dad.

"BYE MOM BYE DAD GOTTA GO!"'

Right behind him, Mikasa was running as well as him. She went to his side and touched his shoulder for him to stop walking. "..Armin will be here soon."

"Mikasa, no time to stop! I have to hurry to school and beat Horse Face before he gets to-"

"Gets to where, Eren?" Asked a voice. He looked at Mikasa a moment then turned his gaze to the voice.

There stood Armin, holding his schoolbooks in his arms. He looked rather confused at Eren, looking up to him. "You okay?" Armin adjusted his rather large red glasses on his eyes and got closer to Eren.

"Oh.. hey, Armin! I didn't see you there.. what are you doing here?" He lifted a hand and ran it through his brown locks, putting his green orbs on the others.

"I'm.. going to school?" He laughed nervously. "Where else would I be going?"

"Well.. I dunno.. ignore my question." He blushed embarrassingly, looking to the side.

"I..Overheard you talking about Jean. Why do you hate him so much?" He asked, starting to walk with him by his side.

"Why do I hate Jean? Ah.. well.." there was no way he could say the main reason why.. "Well, him and I don't get along most of the time. And it's mostly because of football. You know, normal stuff that guys fight over about?"

"Ah.. I see. Okay." He nodded. "Speaking of him.. he asked me out on a date tonight. Isn't that exciting?"

Eren felt his stomach churn, his face turning pale a bit. Jean beat him.

"Ah.. yeah, that's really great, Armin.." he grinned a bit sadly. His heart hurt somewhat from the news.

"Eren? You okay?" He asked, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay.. just felt a little sick. So, I guess I better get going.. I don't want to be late for school." Eren lifted his backpack and started walking away.

Armin stopped walking and stared at him, then looked at Mikasa.

"Was it something I said?" He asked. She shook her head simply, then walked away.

Eren just couldn't believe what happened. Jean was going to pull something and make Armin fall in love with him. Eren was too late.. but he wasn't late to kick someone's ass.


End file.
